Breathing
by thecosmicwind
Summary: She was missing for four days; suffering at the hands of a sadistic serial rapist and killer. She's been rescued and is expected to make a full recovery, and Trevor Langan is just so glad that his girl - his Olivia - is breathing.


**Hey guys!**

**I'm here with a new one-shot. It takes place around the time of Olivia's rescue after Lewis. She and Trevor are a couple, and this one-shot will showcase their reunion at the hospital after the rescue.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Breathing**

Two and a half long days of searching had led to this moment.

He was practically racing through the hospital corridor, eager to see her, to hold her, and to kiss away all her fears, all her pain.

He knew something had been off; he had felt it. He hadn't been able to get a hold of her for two days; the last time had had talked to her had been four whole days ago – on a night – she had called him to tell him about her captain forcing her to take a couple days off to get her head together, and he had told her that he would be home in a day and that they could go out once he got home. She told him she loved him, and he told her he loved her too, and told her that he would call her back as soon as he finished up some paperwork at the Chicago office. When he had called back a short while later to tell her that, she hadn't answered the phone. He had felt a little weird then, but figured she was in a deep sleep so didn't push it.

When he text and called again the next day and received no response, it was then that his senses kicked into overdrive. He had called her captain then and asked if they had spoken to her, but Cragen explained that he had given her two days off and even said that she was probably fine, just sucked into one of her rabbit holes. He knew how she got when she slipped into those holes, so he tried not to pester her too much, though he was extremely concerned yet he tried not to let anxiety get the best of him. _"She's fine. She is fine." _He told himself.

How wrong was he.

He had landed quite early in New York and had just gotten into a cab to go home when he received the call from her captain; a call that all but confirmed his gut feeling – she was in danger. She was missing; abducted by a serial rapist and killer, the exact one that she had told him the squad was chasing. He had all but rushed home to dump his bags then straight to the precinct; he put up flyers and aided in search parties though there wasn't much to be done. Most of his time was spent at the precinct with Sergeant Munch; he helped with tip lines, and he sat at her desk.

He prayed that she would be found safely. He knew what the sadistic bastard did to his victims; he prayed that his girlfriend would not suffer the same fate.

It was a mere few hours ago – this fourth day – that he finally received a call; she had been found and rescued from a beach house in Connecticut. He raced to the hospital that she was being treated at, eager to see her again.

Two days of pure hell had led to this moment.

He raced around the corner and told the nurse who he was and whom he was looking for, and she immediately led him to her room. He opened the door and stopped; his heart skidded to a halt and tears blurred his vision.

Bruises all over her body, a bandage on her forehead, her arm wrapped in gauze. There was a brace on her other wrist and the arm was in a sling; he could see angry red marks – burns – peeping from underneath the hospital gown. She was sleeping, but her brow was furrowed, as if she were in pain.

His Olivia was hurt like this? It hurt him, so fucking badly.

Nick Amaro looked up from watching the sleeping Olivia; he gave Trevor a sad smile. Trevor swallowed and nodded, before shaking his hand and thanking him for rescuing her. Nick gave him a pat on the shoulder and told him that he was going to get some coffees, before leaving the room. The sound of the door closing caused Olivia to jump awake, and she blinked a couple times to get her bearings. When she slowly turned her head and saw whom was standing there, tears filled her eyes and she sat up slowly, almost as if she was in disbelief.

"Trev…Trevor."

He nodded, allowing his own tears to run freely down his face; "It's me, baby."

She took a breath before suddenly bursting into tears; he was across the room in an instant, sitting on her bed and holding her against him. She didn't even care how badly she was hurting; she wrapped her free arm around him and clung to him, her fingers gripping onto the material of his shirt as she sobbed, harshly, violently. Her body shook and tears were soaking through the material of his shirt, but he didn't even care as he held her close to him, cupping the back of her head with one hand while rubbing her back with the other. God…God…he was just so glad that she was here, that she was going to make a full recovery.

She was alive.

She was fucking _breathing._

"I should have pulled…pulled my gun…on him…" she choked out, still sobbing as she clung to him; "I fr..fr..froze…and-"

"Shh, don't start that; this isn't your fault, baby…" he kissed the side of her head; "You're safe baby, you _survived._"

She cried harder at the word; _survived. _Trevor held her tighter and kissed her head again, still crying himself as he gripped onto her, holding onto her as if he were trying to prevent her from slipping away from him.

She was here. She was alive. She was _breathing._

They would get through this one step at a time; they would take it day by day. Recovery would be hard – he knew that – but they would get through this together, no doubt about it.

But for now, all that mattered was this moment right here – her in his arms, safe from all harm.

She was still breathing, and that was all he needed right now.

* * *

_**I know it's short. I hope it's come out okay. Please, let me know what you're thinking about this, and if you'd rather this be turned into a fic or something. **_

_**Until next time :)**_


End file.
